maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Punchinello Crime Family
The Punchinello crime family, also commonly known as The Mafia or The Mob, is an Italian-American criminal organization set in New York City in 2001. It is one of the principle adversaries of Max Payne. After suffering heavy losses in 2001, including losing its Don and underboss, Mafia's remnants still exist and operate in 2003. However, that year, they are further terribly beaten and crushed by Max Payne and Vladimir Lem's forces. History 2001 In 2001, the Mafia are the involved in distributing valkyr and appear to be having trouble with the Russian Mob. After Max Payne's wife and daughter are murdered, the widower goes undercover, working for Jack Lupino, the crime family's underboss. The faction is first seen in Roscoe Street Station, when a group of mobsters or their petty associates try to rob the Roscoe Bank by blasting through the subway, but, unfortunately for them, Max is there and he kills them all, while looking for his friend. That same night, at Lupino's Hotel, the Finito Brothers discover Max is a cop and Max is forced to kill them and Rico Muerte to escape. Later, Max arrives at an apartment complex occupied by the Mafia, just as the Russian Mob have planted bombs all over the place. Max eventually runs into Vinnie Gognitti and chases him down, until he corners him in a back alley and has him give away Lupino's location. ]] Max then heads to Ragna Rock where he kills Lupino and his bodyguards, before he is drugged and wakes up tied to a chair by Frankie "The Bat" Niagara who is beating him with a bat. Max then escapes and kills more mobsters and eventually Frankie himself. Later, the mob set a trap for Max by burning down Don Angelo Punchinello's restaurant with Max still inside, but Payne survives and soon storms Angelo's mansion, killing The Trio. The Don himself is executed by Nicole Horne's Killer Suits. 2003 A few years later, Vinnie Gognitti, who has been given a higher position in the family, is involved in a full scale war with the Russians. According to Vladimir Lem, it was Vinnie who started the war, but this is never confirmed. The Mafia has been reduced to a much weaker force since 2001. They are first seen when they attack Vodka in an attempt to kill Lem, but are defeated. At the NYC police station, a mobster is seen talking with an officer about having been injected with valkyr and framed for killing his wife and a pizza delivery guy. Most likely though, his wife had an affair with the delivery man and the mobster killed them both. More mobsters appear when they defend Vinnie's used car lot and the nearby neighborhood from Cleaner Commandos. Some mobsters mistake Max for the backup they were supposed to get and Max fights alongside them until another mobster informs them who Max is and they turn on him, but get killed. A message can be heard on Vinnie's answering machine from the unnamed current Don of the family, refusing to provide Gognitti any further assistance in his feud with Vladimir. It becomes apparent that the crime family loses the war and they are not seen again. 2012 While examining the tombstone of Vinnie Gognitti in the Golgotha Cemetery, Max remarks that the mobster's antics during the war with the Russian Mob brought the Punchinello family "to it's knees" and that they're "still struggling to get back up." It's likley that the family still exists in some form nine years later, though severely weakened. Characteristics Many Mafia men are fans of Captain BaseballBatBoy, Lords and Ladies and Max Heat. Known members *Angelo Punchinello - The Don in 2001; possible founder. *The Godfather - The Don in 2003. *Jack Lupino - Underboss. *Vincent "Vinnie" Gognitti - Caporegime. *Frankie "The Bat" Niagara - Hitman. *Rico Muerte - Hitman. *Vince Mugnaio - One of the Trio. Hitman. *Pilate "The Big Brother" Providence - One of the Trio. Hitman *Joe "Deadpan" Salem - One of the Trio. Hitman. *The Finito Brothers - managers of Lupino's Hotel. *Vegas - Soldato. *Dino - Soldato. Businesses and property *The Punchinello manor *Ragna Rock *Lupino's Hotel *Casa di Angelo *Vinnie's Used Cars *Pawnbroker *Luigi's Laundry *Lupino's apartment complex Behind the scenes *The Punchinello crime family is possibly based off of the real life Bonanno crime family, who were bought down by an undercover fed Joseph D. Pistone. Vinnie Gognitti, in fact, is much like the real life Bonanno gangster, Lefty Ruggiero, whilst The Trio are possibly based off of Alphonse Indelicato, Phillip Giaccone and Dominick Trinchera. *A few members are seen having been killed (possibly in a Valkyr rage) in the levels Playing It Bogart, The Blood Veins of New York, The Baseball Bat, Angel of Death and Backstabbing Bastard. Appearances *''Max Payne: **Roscoe Street Station **Live from the Crime Scene **Playing It Bogart **The Blood Veins of New York **Let the Gun do the Talking **Fear That Gives Men Wings **Police Brutality **Ragna Rock **The Baseball Bat **Put Out My Flames With Gasoline **Angel of Death **Backstabbing Bastard (Easter Egg) *Max Payne 2'': **A Criminal Mastermind **A Mob War Gallery Image:01.jpg es:Familia criminal Punchinello Category:Factions